


【蛋哈】Late－maturing

by SiLingLing_400



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400
Summary: 当男孩意识到自己还疯狂爱着哈利时，一切都改变了。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 10





	【蛋哈】Late－maturing

**Author's Note:**

> 蛋哈太好嗑了！！！我怎么还没开学（……）

《late-maturing》  
  
  
  
不是有人说过吗？孤独和衰老是人生最大的痛苦。很不巧，哈利两个都占了。  
  
  
  
如今，陪伴哈利多年的老友已经牺牲，他亲手带出来的男孩也忙于工作和家庭，私下里几乎没来看过他。哈利明白，年轻人不可能对每一个人都那么面面俱到，他总得有选择，而公主在他的心中占第一优先级。哈利没想过自己在男孩心中的哪个位置，他不乐意去纠结无用的事。其实艾格西也来过几次，但椅子都没坐热就被公主叫了回去，留下哈利一个人在窗口望着男孩的车绝尘而去。  
  
  
  
衰老这个词让大部分人难以启齿，年轻人不必担忧，老年人避而不谈。恐惧衰老其实是恐惧死亡。哈利是少部分愿意接受自己衰老的人，他正视自己长出的白发，眼角的细纹以及不如往日的精力。他或许该退隐了，但事实上自他做了新的亚瑟之后，他也接近于退隐了。他不再出没于枪林弹雨之中，不再需要那么多危险与刺激。他像是一个普通人一样悠闲地在早晨看着报纸喝咖啡，中午睡个午觉或是看一部他那个年代的老电影，傍晚他总会去附近的街道散步，在夕阳下喂喂鸽子或者买几朵花。  
  
  
  
从过去到现在，唯一不同的是曾经总有一个男孩在他耳边喋喋不休，双眼亮亮地说这些鸽子真可爱。突然他意识到，他似乎从未在心中把鸽子与可爱划等号，即使它们总是让他开心。他喂了这么多年的鸽子，这件事早就变得机械化，让他很难再从中发现什么。可是艾格西不同，年轻人总有用不完的精力与感动，他们在有用与无用之事上肆意挥洒激情，让一颗年老的心也莫名得鲜活起来。艾格西甚至送过他一朵玫瑰，当时的事情他已难以回忆，他不想在其中深挖什么他自己都不会信的线索，如果他们的感情有所越界，他也只会把那当成年轻人的懵懂无知。  
  
  
  
一个颇具绅士风度的独居男人，这是大部分邻居对他的评价。他们不清楚哈利拯救过世界，他们的邻居友谊建立在今天你分我一点小饼干，明天我送你一朵花上。哈利也这样评价过自己，没有亲人，没有朋友，没有伴侣。当瓦伦丁对他举枪时，他心中一闪而过的全是孤独。他从不出错，像一台机器一样精准。念书时，他的所有成绩都是A，与班里所有人都是泛泛之交。他也有过几段露水情缘，最终都被他放弃了。作为一个kingsman，他不再需要过多的感情。他收集了每一项任务当天的报纸，将他们贴在红色的墙壁上。他不留名，毕竟一个绅士的名字只需要在报纸上出现三次，出生，结婚和死亡。  
  
  
  
艾格西仿佛一个巨大的变数出现在他的人生之中，他是如此的年轻不懂事，总是怀有最炽热真挚的感情，但没有人能分清这种疯狂的感情的真假。哈利清楚地意识到，艾格西看他的眼神从崇敬变为了欣赏接着又掺入了许多沉甸甸的情感。男孩会因为他受伤而难过，他曾经有一下没一下地抚过哈利的伤口，没人去判定这种行为是否过于暧昧。他曾经抓住企图离去的男人的手腕，感受男人手腕中血管的跳动。他曾经在酒吧里凑近男人的脸，又迅速离去。哈利谅解年轻人的鲁莽行事，他知道年轻人总是因为一些冲动而做出错误的行为。  
  
  
  
我们把这种年轻莽撞的爱叫做冲动，它总是迅速地出现又迅速地离去，短暂到让人怀疑它是否出现过，或许这只是廉价的消费品，欺骗顾客们买单。因此当哈利被告知艾格西有了女朋友时他并不惊讶，他早已明白所谓的年轻冲动不过是一种虚幻，一个高贵美丽的适龄姑娘才是艾格西最好的选择。哈利感觉自己最近老是爱想一些有的没的，他打开电视，试图把这些思绪赶走。午后的阳光像是一块融化的黄油一样浸入屋内，电视上播着慢节奏的电影，哈利撇撇嘴，他是想那小混蛋了吗？就当他想了吧。当时他教会艾格西这么多，小混蛋却不知道来看他一眼。  
  
  
  
电影中响起了煽情的音乐，男女主终于在众人的目光之下接吻，一种俗气的氛围就立刻被勾勒出来了。这时哈利却听见门口处一阵钥匙碰撞的响声，想都不用想也知道门后站的是谁。哈利愤愤地想，他把我当年教给他的绅士礼仪忘得一干二净，他甚至没有敲门并且偷偷配了钥匙。哈利说不清这其中哪一点更让他愤怒一些，他没好气地盯着那扇已经被打开的门，看见年轻人从门后探出身来。艾格西穿着运动服，头发很乱。哈利还没来得及发作，就听见男孩闷闷地说他离婚了。  
  
  
  
在哈利错愕的眼神里，艾格西说：“你没有看今天的报纸吗？”  
  
  
  
“我从不关注花边新闻，你知道的。”老绅士灵巧地回击着，突然意识到艾格西是个能上花边新闻的人了。  
  
  
  
抛开艾格西和公主的初见不谈，他们完全没有一丝适配性。公主没有出现在艾格西从前的人生里，他们没有感情基础，甚至比不上洛克西和他建立起来的深厚友谊。公主说如果她被救出来，她可以吻艾格西。而艾格西也只是轻佻地说了句他从未吻过一个公主。初次见面便上床的开放关系让他们在末日硝烟未散时误以为对方是自己的真爱，他们过快地催熟了这段爱情。果实的成熟便意味着陨落，唯一明智的做法是让它一点点熟透，延长一些你相爱的时间，让你在爱情中保持清醒。  
  
  
  
哈利还没有想好是要安慰他一下还是说点别的什么，就听见艾格西说：“我发现我遇到了错误的人。”  
  
  
  
“艾格西，你还年轻，这只是一次错误而已。”  
  
  
  
艾格西皱皱眉，他的导师总爱用他还年轻来塘塞他。年轻人坐到哈利身侧，和他一起看那部冗长又毫无创意的爱情片。他似乎很久没和哈利挨这么近了，这让他想起了他们上一次的24h相处。他永远记得哈利出现的那一天，男人看起来斯文又温柔，却可以在酒吧里教小混混明理，他用他的伞柄把酒杯甩飞，动作利索没有一丝拖泥带水，结束之后西装上甚至没有一点皱褶。他总是如此冷静沉着，艾格西想。他们真的靠得太近了，艾格西都能闻到哈利身上的洗发水味了。他的导师已经不年轻了，发白的鬓角与脸上的皱纹都在昭示这个事实。艾格西突然想到，原来他们已经走过了这么多年。他看见男人的侧脸，他甚至失去了一只眼睛，艾格西伤心地垂下头来。  
  
  
  
艾格西留下来吃了晚饭，在此之前他们一次吃饭的次数十根手指头都数得清。哈利属于很会做菜的类型，艾格西看着他穿着围裙在厨房里忙前忙后，把煎锅里的鱼铲出来放到淡色平底盘中。哈利有一双好看的手，即使岁月已经在上面留下了痕迹，但艾格西承认，他喜欢看那双手抚摸他的脑袋，喜欢看那双手举着枪械，喜欢看那双手给自己打领带。他用了喜欢这个词，对，喜欢。  
  
  
  
艾格西终于亲手给哈利调了一杯马提尼了，清亮漂亮的酒液仿佛在宣告这个男孩已经长大出师了。艾格西眼睛亮亮的，这让哈利再次想起曾经那个说鸽子可爱的男孩。哈利像往常一样用赞赏的语气对他说，你做得不错。艾格西却想，他总是把我当做一个小孩。艾格西握着酒杯，将其中的一饮而尽。  
  
  
  
男孩踏着夜色走了，在走之前趁着醉意说道：“哈利……我发现我遇到了错误的人，但我又遇到了那个正确的人。”  
  
  
  
艾格西无不绝望地想道，我已经在你身后追随你很久了，你何时能回过头来看我一眼？他对哈利暗生情愫，却妄图用公主的爱情浇灭他的渴望，心痛和自责。他是如此后悔自己没有保护好那个男人，只能对着他被枪击的画面绝望地大喊。他以为他对男人的爱就这样结束了，可是男人的回归令他的心再次复苏。啊，他该死地无可挽救地爱上了哈利。他甚至想给那个男人一个吻，最后却化为了一个拥抱。难以言喻的情感堵在他的心口，令他痛苦。  
  
  
  
他暗示过很多次了，可是哈利从不理他，他就差委屈巴巴地凑上去吻哈利了。  
  
  
  
又是一个夜晚，哈利刚刚洗完澡，他裹着浴巾从浴室中出来，却再次听到门口的一阵声响。看着缓缓打开的门以及门后的艾格西，哈利不确定自己是否能忍住不打他。而后他闻到了艾格西身上一股浓烈的酒味，老绅士眉头一皱，摸不清楚小混蛋在搞什么鬼。他只能把艾格西带到沙发上，去给他泡一杯醒酒茶。结果脚没迈开半步就被醉鬼抓住了手腕，然后他就被强行按倒在了沙发上。  
  
  
  
“艾格西，放开我，我去给你泡茶。”哈利企图推开靠在他身上的艾格西，却感觉艾格西凑得更近了。  
  
  
  
“哈利，”压在他身上的艾格西抬起头来，“你什么时候才能回过头来看我一眼？”  
  
  
  
哈利似乎处于状况外，心想这小子喝酒喝坏了脑袋，说：“我这不是在看着你吗？”  
  
  
  
“这不一样……”  
  
  
  
“你总是装作一副不知道的样子。但是你什么都知道，不是吗？你知道我为什么离婚，也知道那个正确的人是谁，不是吗？”  
  
  
  
艾格西声音里染上了一分委屈，暗绿色的眼睛闪着光，里面全是那种沉甸甸的感情。  
  
  
  
“这可以以后再说，我先……”  
  
  
  
哈利自知事情不对，慌忙想要起身却被一个吻打乱了所有的节奏。男孩把他抵在沙发上，几乎是强硬地撬开他的嘴。哈利被吻得七荤八素，还没有整理好情绪就看到对面的小崽子一脸委屈，仿佛刚从被强吻的不是哈利而是艾格西。如果可以，哈利真想给艾格西来一巴掌，但是事实上是他舍不得，并且他不想跟醉鬼讲道理。最后他哄了老半天才让艾格西放开了他，顶着一张发红的脸去厨房泡了杯茶。哈利身为一个kingsman总能很好地控制自己的情绪，即使他刚才被艾格西强吻了。  
  
  
  
他哪里没看出来艾格西那点小心思了？他泡茶的手都有点发抖，不知道是被气的还是别的什么。他一直以为艾格西对他的感情不过是模糊的夹杂着心动的敬重，当他长大以后他就不会再留恋自己了，可惜，晚熟的情感自有晚熟情感的好处。那些难以说出口的爱与思念仿佛细线一样把艾格西缠得死死的，每当他闲下来时脑中便全是哈利的身影，这在哈利假死后更甚，艾格西脱下休闲服，穿上定制西装，戴上眼镜和戒指，伸手抚摸光滑的镜面，心中一阵苦涩。他最终变成了哈利，变成了新的加拉哈德，可是他的导师却再也无法回头望他了。  
  
  
  
他维持着这种绝望的心绪，虽然他大部分时候都很正常快乐，但当他无意中听见哈利的名字，那些痛苦便如洪水般淹没了他。所以当他看见镜面之后的哈利，他差点就要哭了。你知道一个虚幻的梦想实现时的感觉吗？对艾格西来说，就是这种感觉。让哈利死而复生，他多么渴望的事情竟然变成了现实。自己再一次站在那个男人身边，是他想都不敢想的事情。他走近那个失忆的男人，无法控制地抱着他大哭了一场。  
  
  
  
哈利端着茶出来了，艾格西正坐在沙发上，看起来酒醒了一点。哈利坐到他身侧，头一次仔仔细细地望了艾格西一样。曾经的小孩已经长大，不再像从前一样面对危险瑟瑟发抖，而是已经可以独自一人就利落地完成整个任务。就算现在他们打一架，哈利也不一定打得过艾格西了。  
  
  
  
“哈利，你不在的时候我特别伤心，我真的以为你死了。”  
  
  
  
艾格西当时还去参加了哈利的葬礼，所有人都穿着黑色的衣服，就连天边都晕着一阵阴沉的灰色。哈利的墓碑摸起来冰冷坚硬，艾格西当时蹲在墓前，任泪水一滴滴砸在墓碑上。  
  
  
  
“我学着像你一样穿定制西装，像你一样冷静，像你一样露出深不可测的笑容。然后我就发现，我真的好想你。”  
  
  
  
艾格西的眼里都要闪泪花了。所幸哈利回来了，就在他的身侧。留住他，这是艾格西唯一想做的事。没有亲人，没有朋友，没有伴侣，艾格西依然因为哈利的这句话隐隐痛心，他不愿再让哈利孤身一人。我们不应该总拿偏见去看待那些年轻的感情，他们鲜活又疯狂，真挚到闪光，让每一个人都为之动容。哈利想，他真的错怪艾格西了。现在相信那个男孩的感情，似乎不是什么难事了，所幸为时不晚。  
  
  
  
我们永远也不知道酒精与脆弱情绪、性爱有什么关系，但是这并不妨碍他们进行下一步，艾格西把他的导师按在身下，在他身上印下细密的吻。他让他的导师为他流泪，只因他流泪。年轻人总是精力旺盛，把年长者折磨得叫苦连天。哈利本想叫小崽子不要那么过分，却又软下心来。  
  
  
  
艾格西想，还好你没让我等太久，我也没让你等太久。  
  
  
  
晚熟慢热的爱不同于被催熟的爱，它总是更加坚实可靠，总是像一幕幻影一样不停出现在人们的面前。因为年轻，所以会犯错，所幸他已经找到了正确的那个人。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
